1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an approach for securing a premises. More particularly, the present invention relates to an approach that secures a premises.
2. Description of the Related Art
Premises security systems, such as systems used in homes and commercial locations are primarily designed to prevent intrusion or burglaries. Components, such as photo-infrared motion sensors, ultrasonic detectors, microwave detectors, photo-electric beams, glass break detectors are commonly used to detect when someone enters, or attempts to enter, a premises and the system is “on,” or “armed.” When the intrusion detection system is armed and intrusion is detected, actions can be performed such as sounding an audible alarm, flashing emergency lights, and contacting public safety officials via telephone. Traditional systems, however, are either “on” or “off.” When “on” an authorized person, such as the homeowner, can trip the alarm system if they fail to disarm the alarm before entering. This causes an abundance of “false alarms” that are annoying to neighbors and waste valuable public safety resources investigating such false alarms.